Connor Aldridge
Connor Aldridge is the primary antagonist in the Mafia III DLC Stones Unturned. History Connor Aldridge is a former C.I.A. agent who turned against the United States while working as a covert operative in Vietnam. Background In June 1954, he and fellow agent John Donovan worked together in Guatemala as part of Operation PBSUCCESS, a covert operation that deposed the democratically elected Guatemalan President Jacobo Árbenz and ended the Guatemalan Revolution of 1944–1954. Vietnam In 1963 Aldridge was in Vietnam as part of the C.I.A. operations there, where he was tasked with infiltrating the North Vietnamese Army in order to cultivate contacts and double agents within their ranks. At some point he turned against his country and began feeding intelligence to them instead. He believes that the government is lying, that the Gulf of Tonkin incident was just a ruse dreamt up by the NSA to draw the United States into the war, and that the U.S. government is the real enemy, responsible for killing thousands of American soldiers. John Donovan learned of Aldridge's betrayal and intercepted one of his contacts named Trong. During interrogation Trong told of a planned meeting between him and Aldridge in an alleyway in Saigon. After getting Trong to spill everything Aldridge had been up to, he was killed, and Donovan took his place for the meeting with Aldridge. When Aldridge arrived for the meeting, he found Donovan there instead. Aldridge told him to stay out of this, but Donovan informed him that Trong's not coming. When he asked what he had done, Donovan explained that Trong was dead, but not before he spilled all of Aldridge's dirty little secrets. Aldridge was a traitor, and he was there to stop him. As Donovan attempted to take him in, Aldridge got a jump on him and a scuffle ensued. The two fought it out in the alleyway and Aldridge soon had the upper hand. With a knife to Donovan's throat, Aldridge attempted to force more intel out of him, only to learn that he had already passed on what Trong had told him and that Aldridge's network was being rounded up. After this a couple of Military Police showed up, giving Aldridge a chance to slip away. Arrival in New Bordeaux Eight years later Aldridge turns up in New Bordeaux as he attempts to track down a Russian made thermonuclear warhead that was on board a Cuban cargo plane when it went down in a storm. The C.I.A. code-named the incident "Devotchka" and searched for the downed plane for twelve months before declaring it lost at sea. The four-man flight crew bailed out, and two of them were picked up by the U.S. Navy and brought to New Bordeaux, where they were debriefed by the C.I.A. One of these men, Horatio Balmana, has since been working as a bartender at a local Cuban restaurant in the French Ward. Aldridge tracked him down and tortured him into revealing the location of Pedro Pan, a C.I.A. Safehouse located in Bayou Fantom. Together with his team of hired mercenaries, Aldridge was able to infiltrate the safehouse and force his way into its mainframe computer room. Donovan and Lincoln Clay arrive at the safehouse soon after, but are unable to stop him before he forces an agent to open the safe where the files are kept. Once Aldridge has what he came for, he flees the safehouse and heads off to retrieve The Nuke. Retrieving the Nuke With the files he stole from the C.I.A., Aldridge is able to track the downed aircraft to its location on an Unknown Island in the Gulf of Mexico. His team retrieves the warhead and transports it to Siniy-2, a partially completed missile base that was abandoned after the Cuban Missile Crisis. His plan is to load the warhead onto a submarine and transport it to an unknown destination, where he has made arrangements to sell it to an NVA general. As Aldridge finalizes his plans to transport the warhead, Donovan and Lincoln are already on his trail and making their way across the island, taking out his army of mercenaries as they go. When they reach the missile base, Aldridge attempts to reason with Donovan, asking him to walk away. He tells him that he and Lincoln are skilled, and he would hate to take that away from the world, and Donovan's precious U.S. Government. He claims the people they call their enemies, the Russians, the NVA, are no different than the American government, just like Donovan is no different than him. However, Donovan isn't buying into his delusions. Death As the two advance on the submarine bay, Aldridge becomes frustrated with their persistence. Donovan has killed his men in an attempt to take away what he's worked so hard for, yet he refuses to see the truth. Everything he's doing there was in motion when Donovan messed up his deal with Trong, and now Aldridge intends to make him pay. He opens fire on them with a turret while his men engage from all sides. Despite the overwhelming firepower, Donovan and Lincoln manage to take out his men and wound Aldridge, forcing him to flee inside the submarine for cover. With the area clear and Aldridge subdued, Donovan enters the sub to speak with him one last time. He asks Aldridge what he was thinking, aiding a sworn enemy of the United States in wartime. Aldridge responds by saying that neither the NVA or VC are enemies of his. He goes on to say that the U.S. soldiers over there are scared and only care about getting home alive. The problem is, when they do get home, their heads are all scrambled or they find their girlfriend with some other guy. Disgusted with Aldridge's attempt to justify his actions, Donovan states that he used to admire him, thinking he represented everything great about this country, but he's just as greedy and selfish as everyone else. Aldridge responds by saying that there are no dominos, and if Vietnam falls, nobody will care. The whole country is a backwater where everyone lives in huts, and half of them don't even have shoes on their feet. At least his way would have ended things. After this, Donovan asks if he's finished, to which Aldridge replies, "It appears so." Donovan then fires one shot, killing Aldridge before exiting the submarine. In the end, the warhead is airlifted off the island, where it's taken to the United States to be turned over to the government. Notable Murders *Horatio Balmana (CIA asset) Appearances *Welcome to the Show *In-Country *There Are No Dominos (killed) Trivia *He uses a custom pistol that's similar in appearance to a Tokarev TT-33 with a muzzle brake installed. It is not available in-game. Gallery Connor Aldridge 2.jpg|Aldridge and Donovan There Are No Dominos 3.jpg|Aldridge's final moments Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Antagonist Category:Stones Unturned Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:Boss Category:Death